Përdoruesi diskutim:Dori
__TOC__ *Po patet ankesa të përgjithshme ju lutem shtrojini tek Wikipedia:Ankesa. *Vendosni mesazhet në fund, dhe firmosini me ~~~~. *Kjo faqe është pastruar, shikoni historikun për mesazhet e vjetra. Më le një mesazh / leave me a message ---- Why? Thanks for renaming me in August of last year, but may I know why you don't edit the English Wikipedia anymore? --EdmundEzekielMahmudIsa 10 Shkurt 2008 15:47 (UTC) :I got tired of edit-warring over articles, fixing vandal edits, etc. It wasn't fun anymore. Dori | Diskuto 25 Mars 2008 15:17 (UTC) Bot flag request for Përdoruesi:Kompjuteri * Bot operator: User:White Cat (Commons:User:White Cat) - En-N, Tr-4, Ja-1 * List of botflags on other projects: Bot has a flag on wikimedia (meta,commons) wikipedia (ar, az, de, en, es, et, fr, is, ja, ku, nn, no, ru, sr, tr, uz, simple) (See: m:User:White Cat#Bots) * Purpose: Interwiki linking, double redirect fixing, commons delinking (for cases where commonsdelinker fails) -- Cat chi? 8 Mars 2008 20:29 (UTC) :Can you please make a request at Wikipedia:Botët/Kërkesë për miratim? The page has english guidelines but if you can't figure something out let me know. Dori | Diskuto 25 Mars 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::Filed at Wikipedia:Botët/Kërkesë për miratim/Kompjuteri. Is it done correctly? -- Cat chi? 30 Mars 2008 15:11 (UTC) :::Yes it is. Dori | Diskuto 31 Mars 2008 15:42 (UTC) Username rename I'd like my account User:Cool Cat to be renamed to User:White Cat as per my wikimedia-wide username rename. Thanks. -- Cat chi? 8 Mars 2008 20:29 (UTC) :I don't see a user Cool Cat. Dori | Diskuto 25 Mars 2008 15:31 (UTC) BodhisattvaBot Hi, it seems there is no objections at Wikipedia:Botët/Kërkesë_për_miratim#BodhisattvaBot, best regards --Dalibor Bosits (talk) 25 Mars 2008 10:38 (UTC) :Done. Dori | Diskuto 25 Mars 2008 15:32 (UTC) ::Thank you ;o) --Dalibor Bosits (talk) 31 Mars 2008 14:12 (UTC) translations Hi Dori, I am a user from betawiki:, I wanted to let You know, that translations should be done only there because the translations there will be active for all sq.projects and even for all Wikimedia-Foundation projects to be chosen in the . Please be welcomed to betawiki:, please create an account there and leave a message on betawiki:Betawiki:Translator and You will be granted translator-status immediately. Then the translations can be done easily on betawiki:Special:Translate. Please feel free to contact me if You have any questions. Many thanks in advance, best regards, --zog i vogël (:> )=| 25 Mars 2008 16:27 (UTC) :I tried that a while back, it wasn't very friendly though. Maybe it has improved now, but many translations have been done here so an import would be needed first. Dori | Diskuto 25 Mars 2008 16:28 (UTC) ::I am sorry to hear that, it sure has changed now. There exists even a page where You can have the translations imported from wikipedia: betawiki:Import requests, thanks for contacting me in the channel, best regards, --zog i vogël (:> )=| 25 Mars 2008 16:33 (UTC) account Thank you. Drini 20 Prill 2008 21:40 (UTC) Reaching the target for MediaWiki most used core messages Hi, Dori. As you probably know, in Betawiki, there is a group of MediaWiki messages considered essential for a minimum localization to any language. That group is called [http://translatewiki.net/wiki/Most_often_used_messages_in_MediaWiki MediaWiki core message (most used)]. When a language reaches a translation level of at least 98% of these messages, it is considered to have the essential localization. As of end of March, there were 95 of the 311 languages at this level and it would be great to further increase that number. As Albanian is currently at 91.65%, very little effort would be needed to reach 98%, or even better, 100%. Therefore, I would like to invite you to complete the missing translations and make Albanian be part of the list of essentialy localized languages. Thanks for your attention and best regards, Malafaya 26 Prill 2008 00:28 (UTC) Kandidim ne Wikibooks Do te beje mire te e paraqisje qendrimin tend KETU. (Puntori 13 Maj 2008 11:33 (UTC))